Your Guardian Angel
by Aslingh
Summary: Who is Kalli, and why is she connected to Dean? preseason one
1. Chapter 1

You're Guardian Angel

Chapter one-

Just a few miles out side of a small South Dakota town is a small junk yard for cars and is owned by a man named Bobby. Not many people go out to his place but at the moment there are two men who are staying with him. One of them is a tall man who is older then his companion who is also quite tall but not as tall as the first man. There names are John and Dean Winchester, father and son.

"Hey John how's Dean today?" asks Bobby.

"I asked, he said he was fine." John replies back to one of his oldest friends. Not really believing the lie he just told. And from the look on Bobby's face it seems as if he doesn't ether.

"Eh… you just have to give him time, I mean it's only been a few weeks since-"

"Bobby don't." John said warningly.

"Look all I'm saying is that its going to take time for him to get used to this."

"I know."

"DAD!!!! BOBBY!!! GET OUT HERE QUICK!!!!!" yelled a voice from outside. Before the sentence was even finished John and Bobby were out the door, and into the light that was beautiful and harsh at the same time.

"Dean what the hell is going on!!" yelled John

"I don't know it just appeared!!" his son Dean yelled back.

As suddenly as the light appeared it was gone. And in its wake was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

Chapter two-

As suddenly as the light appeared it was gone. And in its wake was a girl. As the light faded they saw a girl lying on the ground.

"John, go and put some salt around a bed, just in case she's a demon. Dean can you bring her inside."

"Dad?"

"Go ahead Dean." John said as he went to get the salt.

As Dean was putting her down in the bed she shifted a little and mumbled something about angels. When she shifted her shirt moved a little so a little bit of her skin above her hip was showing. Bobby leaned in closer and pulled her shirt up a little more.

"Bobby!! What are you doing?!" John asked as he considered to hit his friend. Even if she was a demon she had rights.

"John, I've seen this symbol before. Hold on let me grab one of my books."

As Bobby left both Dean and John leaned in for a closer look. What they saw was

circle with what looked like a squiggle peace sign

and three dots in each section, along with a

line going out of the circle with a semi-circle

linking the line and circle together.

"What is it dad?" Dean asked. "I'm not sure yet." his father replied. "Bobby did you find it yet!?" yelled John as loud as he could without waking the girl.

"Yes I did, and it's a Dorje symbol. It's a Buddhist symbol that protects the person from demons, do you think she knows about demons?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know, does it say anything else?" asked John.

"No, but it does tell me to cross check it with a Guardian, oh no-" Bobby stopped.

"What…What is it?" Asked Dean. "It's in Latin. Hold on let me translate." Bobby said

"Just say it in Latin." John replied. "Ok here goes. A Curator est a alio per a Dorje typicus nonnullus qua in illic somes. Quoque teneo ut Angelus. Alio quisnam primoris laid eyes in is alio est unus ut Curator must servo. Is est quoque Tutela verus diligo. Is alio mos usquequaque exsisto tutis quod mos teneo a diligo amo nemo in Terra mos teneo.... Wow." Bobby said after he read it off looking at Dean.

"What did it say. And in English this time please." Dean replied.

"It said that this is your… guardian… angel." replied John, "That's all it said"

"Really that's all it said, in that whole huge thing, all it said was that she is _MY_ "guardian angel" which, by the way sounds really ridiculous." Dean said disbelievingly.

"Yeah that's all it says" John said. Just then they heard some movement from the girl.

"Wha? Where am I? What's going on, who are you people…" asked the girl groggily "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Yelled the girl.

"Calm down your fine, you are in South Dakota, do you know what happened." Bobby asked the girl calmly.

"Ummm…. I remember, wait SOUTH DAKOTA!!!! Oh my god I am going to be _SO_ late for class. _Man _I just got all of my homework made up. OH NO, I have a math test, awwww crap now I'm gonna have to make that up now to!!!! This blows… a lot!!!!" The girl said in a rather annoyed tone.

"OOOOOOOOOkay, how about your name." John asked while shooting Dean a look that got him to stop laughing at what she said.

"Well my mommy told me never talk to strangers" The girl said in a sing-songy voice.

"Alright, how about we tell you are names first okay?" Dean asked. The girl got this funny look on her face before she replied,

"Deal"

"Alright my name is Bobby, this is John and his son Dean. So now it's your turn, what is your name?"

"Kalli, my name is Kalli." she replied.

"Kalli, huh, cool name." Said Dean with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks I think so to. It's worked for me for the past 18 years." Kalli answered with a smirk that could rival Deans.

"So your 18 huh? You know you're only a year younger then my brother Sam?" Dean, asked, not noticing how is father stiffened at Sam's name.

"Really, well is he a hottie or a notty? Wait, is he here, cuz if he's here and a hottie, I most definitely wanna meet him." Kalli said in a voice that could have only been described as a flirty musical.

"No… he left." Dean said in a far away voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Kalli replied with a weird face that confused all of the men in the room.

"So where are you from." Bobby asked trying to get rid of the tension that filled the room.

"Me? I'm from Moorhead, Minnesota." Kalli said.

"Oh really, where's that. "John asked.

"Have you ever seen the movie Fargo? Well Moorhead is right across the river. It's called the FM area, or you know the Fargo-Moorhead area. I mean seriously that's how close we are to Fargo." Kalli answered with an amused voice.

"Oh I love that movie, it was hilarious!" Dean said. His reaction to that was a grand eye roll from Kalli.

"Sooooo anyone gonna tell me how I got to South Dakota, and how I can get back home?" Kalli asked the guys. Her reply was a silence so deafening that it hurt her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Her name is Kaylee. Just clearing that up for you, enjoy!)

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Chapter 3

"Oh joy, silence after a question. That's always fun." Kalli said in a dry voice.

"Um.. Well do you remember how you got here?" Bobby asked.

"Let's see I was just leaving my friend's dorm, cuz I only had a 15 minutes left to get to class, on the other side of campus. I remember saying something about her crappy boyfriend, and how she should brakeup with him, man I hate him, anyway after I said that she told me that his brother was coming back from Texas, which totally rocks because Ty is stationed there for the Marines for the next 5 years. Not to mention the fact that he has the body of a god and he is also completely in love with me, ok well not _completely_ but he did tell me that he is in love with me and he wants to… never mind let's just skip that part…" Kalli said with an embarrassed look on her face, "… So anyway after that I started to walk to math and I have to walk through the art and theater building, and they are always taking pictures so I thought that's what they were doing, taking a picture because I saw this flash of bright light, but then I just ended up here, on a bed… in a room… with you three… guys." She said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok so you were just walking to class. What do you mean he said he loves you?" Dean asked, with a of jealousy flashing in his eyes.

"Yup just walking. Why do you care if he said he loves me?" Kalli asked Dean.

"I…I don't care, I'm just wondering why a guy would say I love you to girl he never dated." Dean stammered back to her.

"Oh. Well I don't know either but he did, and it did sort of freak me out." Kalli answered.

"Kalli, do you know what a Guardian is?" Asked John trying to get the conversation back on track.

"No, am I supposed to?" She asked.

"Bobby give her the book." John said.

"A Guardian is a person who…" Bobby started to explain.

"It's okay I can read it." Kalli replied airily. "WHAT??!!!" she yelled after a quiet of 2 minutes.

"Who saw me first?" Kalli asked the three mean standing around her.

"I did." Dean said simply, "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you forever_

Chapter 4

"Why?! Why, because apparently I'm your guardian angel that's why!! Oh yeah also cuz I'm apparently your SOULMATE!!!" She yelled to him.

"WHAT!!!" Dean yelled right back to her. "Dad you never mentioned that, you just said that she was my guardian angel!"

"Wait you knew?!" Kalli said accusingly to John.

"How can you read Latin?" Asked Bobby as he tried to break the tension that seemed to be mounting.

"That was Latin? That looked like English to me." She answered him.

"What does it say." Dean asked, "I wanna know."

"Ok here it is in English, A Guardian is a person with a Dorje symbol some where on their body. They are also know as Angels. The person who first laid eyes on this person is the one that the Guardian must protect. This is also the Guardians soulmate. This person will always be protected and will know a love like no one on Earth will know." Kalli read off to Dean

"No this can't be real. I'm dreaming, yeah that's it. I just fell asleep in math, I mean it has happened before, why not now? I mean come on!!! You guys aren't real!!! Your make believe, created by writers for a show!!! OK, Kalli, just snap out of this." Kalli mumbled to her self. As she said the last part the guys in the room looked at her like she was crazy. I mean who wouldn't she babbling like a crazy women saying that they were not real, also she started to slap and pinch herself in an attempt to wake her self up.

"What are you talking about, not real." John asked.

"Fake, artificial, bogus, a sham, made-up, pretend, fictitious, take your pick!!! You… things… are not real, your from a TV show, not real!!!" Kalli yelled still trying to wake her self up.

"What is the name of the show." Bobby asked, he had a theory as to what was going on but he needed more information.

"Supernatural!" Kalli answered

"Supernatural, are serious." Dean asked in an awed voice.

"What is the show about, do you watch it?" John asked.

"Well… it's about your family and how you fight 'evil' and it starts with a flash back to November 2, 1982" Kalli answered as she was still trying to wake up, she had taken to hitting her arm really, really hard. So hard she had marks on her arm. Dean seeing this, lightly grabbed her hand before she had a chance to hit herself again.

As soon as his hand touched hers they both let out a little gasp as a little jolt of electricity flew through their hands and coursed through their bodies. As this was happening Kalli soon bended over in pain as a light from her tattoo filled the room so she was gasping in pain, and as much as they tried, they could not get Dean and Kalli's hands to part.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Chapter 5

"KALLI!!! DAD, what's going on!!!" Dean yelled as Kalli now had tears running freely down her face at the pain she was feeling.

"I don't know!" John yelled back,

"Bobby, do you know what's going on?!"

"I think so. I think it's-" Bobby never finished his sentience, because as soon as the pain came, it was gone just like that. In the end Kalli ended up on the floor from the pain. She still was clasping on to Dean's hand. But now she was out cold again, this time from the pain rather then inter-dimensional traveling.

"Dean, put her back on the bed. Will you?" Bobby said to Dean.

Dean lifted Kalli up bridal style, as he set her on the bed and stepped back from her to join his father and Bobby at the foot of the bed.

"Bobby, You were saying that you knew what was going on." John asked his friend.

"I'm dead." Kalli said is a monotoned voice.

"What?" John asked as he moved to stand on her left side.

"I am dead. What the book didn't tell me was that to become someone's guardian you have to die in your old life, once you come over to their dimension you have to stay, and you die in your dimension. They were telling me that, the pain I felt was myself dieing and becoming part of your world." Kalli said in the same dead voice. "They said that it normally other people when this happens to them are trilled at the prospect of being with their soul mate. They never had someone fight with them before, to send them back to their world. But then again, when have I ever been normal?" Kalli said with a little amusement in her dead voice.

"Who are they?" John asked.

"Fate." Kalli answered simply.

"What do you mean they never had anyone fight them?" Bobby asked her.

" I told them that I cant stay here, that I have a life back in my world that I love. I have a family that needs me. I mean, GOD!!!! I was just starting my freshman year of college!! I was supposed to be there for my friends!!! I was supposed to be the maid of honor at my best friends wedding next summer!!!! I was supposed to be there for them!!! My sister was going to be a sophmore this year!!"

"I was supposed to be there for her to vent to and tell her what teachers to avoid and I was supposed to be there so when she started to date someone would threaten the guys when she was still getting ready!! I was the one who was supposed to tell them that if they even thought of anything that would lead my sister to heartbreak that I was going to either kill them or castrate them!!!!!!"

"I was supposed to be there for Sam." Kalli said breaking down and in the end crying in Dean's arms as John and Bobby looked on with their own hearts breaking as Kalli sobbed in Dean's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

Chapter 6

As Kalli cried into Deans chest, John and Bobby slowly left the room and shut the door on Dean and Kalli.

"Hey shhhhh it's going to be okay." Dean said trying to sooth Kalli.

"How…. is….. it…. going…. to….. be…… okay?!" Kalli asked between the sobs.

"I left my baby sister all alone, in high school!!!"

"Kalli, from the way you described your friends I'm sure they are going to look out for her." Dean reassured her.

"Yeah but Sam doesn't like my friends!!" Kalli yelled out.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, "Your little sister is named Sam?"

"Yes her name is Samantha Kiah "Kalli answered.

"Kiah? Is that your last name?" Dean asked wanting to know more about her.

"No, that's her middle name, our last name is Shyler." Kalli said, "Her full name is Samantha Kiah Shyler"

"Oh. So what's your full name?" Dean asked.

"Mine? Mine is Kalli Jean Shyler." She replied with a smile.

"Jean, interesting middle name." Dean stated with a smirk.

"it's a tradition in my family that all the first born girls get the middle name Jean, it was my moms middle name too." Kalli said with a sad voice.

"What's your moms name?" Dean asked

"What's with the twenty questions?" Kalli asked.

"I wanna get to know my guardian angel a little bit." Dean said.

"Oh, okay. My mom's name is Michele Jean Adair Shyler. And because I think your gonna ask me what my dad's name is I'm just gonna tell you, his name is David Andrew William Shyler." Kalli said with just a hint of her beloved sarcasm.

"Really you thought that I was going to ask about your dad, well you don't know me at all, I was gonna ask if you had any pets." Dean answered her with laughter in his voice.

"Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt. Sure you were. I have three cats." Kalli said with a smile on her face.

"Three?! Wow, what are their names?"

"Well my mom's cat is a huge gigantic calico named Angel. My sisters cat is a skinny gray and white tabby named Summer Rain, but just Summer for short. And my baby is a fat orange and white tabby named Oz." Kalli said with tears in her eyes.

"Oz? How did you pick Oz for your cat?" Dean asked.

"It's short for Oswald." Kalli said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Kalli, everything's going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise." When Dean was saying that he lightly grabbed her hand and he looked into her eyes with so much, love, for her.

"Aren't I supposed to say that to, I mean I am your guardian angel and all." Kalli said as she looked down at her own small hand that were incased in Dean's own larger hands.

"Yeah, but I am your soul mate." Dean said causing them both to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N So in this chapter I'm going to put it in Deans POV. Okay? Okay. So I hope you all love it like a women with pms loves chocolate.)

_Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us_

Chapter 7

_Wow. She looks like an angel when she smiles. I'm glad that she's not crying anymore. I have no clue how to deal with crying women, give me a big old biker any day! Wait that didn't come out right, I meant I would rather have to fight a biker than have to deal with a crying women. Oh she's looking at me funny._

"Dean?" Kalli said with a question in her voice.

_I love how she says my name. WAIT!!!!! Dean get a hold of your self!! She's just a girl!!_

**No she's not, she is your guardian angel and your soul mate. She is not just any other random girl you met!! Plus she knows everything about you!! She wont fall for any of your lines.**

_What do you mean she knows everything about me?!_

**She is from an alternate reality where you're on a TV show she watches!! Duh!!!**

_Oh yeah! I forgot that._

**Really??!!!**

_You know what shut up!!!_

"Dean?"

"I said SHUT UP!!" I yelled

"Okay fine, I'll go ask your dad." Kalli said angrily.

As she made to get up off the bed I grabbed her wrist and ended up pulling her into my lap. Kalli was shocked as she started to say something to me but I cut her off.

"I wasn't talking to you" I explained to her.

"Right if not me then who Dean, you and I are the only people in the room." Kalli said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I was talking to myself." I said looking at the floor.

I then looked up at Kalli's face and saw that she was biting her lip and began to turn red and she also started to shake.

"Kalli! What's wrong? Okay stay here I'm going to get my dad." I said franticly as I started to turn to the door Kalli finally started to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?!" I asked Kalli with mock anger.

Kalli was laughing to hard to answer so she just nodded her head.

"Oh, I'll give you something to laugh at." I said as I started to turn to her.

Kalli moved to get up off the bed but I beat her to it by tackling her and pinned her against the bed, I then started to tickle her. By now Kalli was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Not so funny now is it?" I asked her.

I was answered by her as she started to tickle me.

"No!! KALLI STOP!!" I yelled before I started to laugh.

"Fine! I'll stop if you stop!" She said with laughter in her voice.

_I love her laugh._

"Deal." I said looking into her eyes.

_She has beautiful eyes. I love her eyes, gold with green in them, just around her iris._

"Dean?" Kalli asked.

"Yeah?" I asked right back at her.

She smiled shyly a little before answering me, "Would you just kiss me already." She said smiling even bigger.

As I leaned my face toward hers, I felt three things I have never felt before kissing a women. One was excitement, one was anxious and the last one was something I haven't felt scene the first time I kissed a girl, and that was when I was twelve! What I felt was nervousness, and then, in that moment when her lips were pressed against mine was pure joy. As I pulled up from her and sat us both upright on the bed, she looked up at me and what startled me the most was her eyes, _**always her eyes**_, in them when she looked at me was pure trust and love. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss her again my dad and Bobby walked in.

_Man, do they have impeccable timing_ I thought to my self.

"Dean! Is everything okay? We heard screaming!" Dad asked me.

"Yeah dad, everything is fine." I answered.

"Yeah, John, what you heard was me breaking your sons rather large ego." Kalli answered snidely.

"Really, is that so? While than why did I manage to pin you to the bed." I asked.

"WHAT??!!!" Bobby asked.

"No, not like that, I was tickling her, and then she started to tickle me and that's why you heard me yell." I replied hastily.

"That, and I know how much Dean enjoys being on top." Kalli said with a very cheeky grin.

With that she waltzed out of the room leaving us, not for the first time staggered at her response to us.


	8. Chapter 8

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the one_

Chapter 8

As Kalli walked out of the room she kept walking until she reached the kitchen. After looking around a little bit she saw a little radio sitting on the counter. She walked over to it and began fiddling with the dial. Finally after what seem like forever to her, she settled on a station. With that out of the way she opened the fridge and saw that she had everything she needed to make French toast and bacon. While she was making food for everyone, a song came on and Kalli started to sing.

"_Speechless" By The Veronicas_

As the song finished Kalli had also finished making the food, and as she turned around she saw all the men staring at her.

"What? WHAT? Stop staring at me!! It's creepy!!! STOP!!" Kalli stated.

"You can sing." Bobby said.

"You can sing really good." John said.

"You are amazing!" Dean stated.

"Thank you. And that amazing comment, I know that's true, I've been told that. Just in a different context." Kalli said as she put down the food.

"So, now that we know that I'm stuck here. How am I supposed to get some clothes?" Kalli asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean.

"I mean, I cant keep wearing this same outfit for the rest of my life." She stated as she looked down on her outfit, a pair of ultra low rider boot cut faded jeans, a fitted gray t-shirt, that had a little skull on it with a bowtie an top of It's head on the top left hand side of her shoulder blade in the back, that showed of a little bit of her smooth stomach, and a black zip up hoodie that had a large orange M on it's hood and in the front when zipped up it says, "Moorhead Spuds".

"Why does your shirt say "Spuds" on it?" Asked Booby.

"Because I'm a Spud. It was my high school. Number one hockey team in the state!" Kalli said proudly.

"Sooooo…. your school is named after potatoes." Dean said.

"Shut up!!! It's a farming area ok?!" Kalli said indignantly.

"Ok. Ok, so you're a fan of hockey?" John asked her.

"Hell yeah!! Hockey is the sport up in Moorhead. If your not a fan, well then your like, ostracized from the community!" Kalli said.

"So what about my clothes?" she asked.

"Dean'll take you after we eat. Dean, get her a phone to." John told his eldest son.

"Yes, sir."

"A phone? A cell phone? No no no no no no. That is so not needed."

"Yes, it is. We will need to have a way of talking to each other." John said. "Now you are getting one and that's final."

"Fine, but I wont like it."

"Can we eat now?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Kalli said.


	9. Chapter 9

_I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever_

Chapter 9

After they were all done eating Kalli tried to clean up. But she was practically thrown out of the house and into Dean's car.

"Ah, the Impala. Dean, if I weren't already in love with… someone else, I would totally be in love with your car." Kalli said as she stared longingly at the 1967 black Chevy Impala that was parked right before her.

"You have a…. crush…… on my car?" Dean asked her in an awed, yet still puzzled voice.

"Yes."

Was Kalli's reply as she slid into the passenger seat.

"What did you mean you love someone else?" Dean inquired.

"Just start the car Dean." Kalli said with a smile on her face.

"Tell me and I'll start the car."

Kalli just sat there staring at Dean, before she slid over to him and placed her small hand on Dean's rough face, then she leaned into him and gave him a shy yet still tender kiss on his mouth. As she pulled back she opened her eyes and moved back to her seat.

"Still need me to tell you who I'm in love with? Or can you guess?"

As soon as she said that Dean got what could only be described as a love sick smile on his face as he turned to the front and started the car. About 15 minutes in the oddly silent car, Dean removed one of his hands from the wheel and reached for Kalli's hand. To which she gladly gave him with a small smile on her face. As he drove she looked down at her small, smooth hand that was gently cupped in Dean's large, callused hand. She gently moved her hand to intertwine her and his fingers. As she was looking down at her and Dean's hand's and was moving her hand to link to his, Dean was looking down at her. When she looked up into his hypnotic eye's she said the three words that she had never said to any man ever before, she said the three words that would make her vulnerable for the first time in the many years she has had of independence, she said those three little words that she could never take back, she said, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
